


Wish upon a Star

by BangtanBambi



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Outer Space, Stars, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Pavel and an oc look at stars and make a wish.A writing prompt.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Wish upon a Star

"Come on, hurry up!" I'Chaya whined, tugging on Pavel's arm. He pouted at him, anxiously looking out his bedroom window at the stars. 

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time," Pavel soothed him, picking up his telescope and star charts. The pair climbed onto the roof, snuggling up together on fleece blankets. The moon shone down on them, I'Chaya's hair glowed in the moonlight and watched Pavel set up the two telescopes. 

"Vulcan has no moons, seeing Terran's moon is beautiful." He sighed, biting his lip.

"It is, did you know that the moon was inwented in Russia," Pavel said, joking lightly. I'Chaya rolls his eyes at him, adjusting his telescope.

"Technically the moon is owned by the USA," I'Chaya said, rolling his eyes at his Russian lover. The pair stared up at the inky sky, Pavel pointing out certain constellations. I'Chaya pointed at the shooting star, stimming happily. 

"Make a wish," Pavel said, running his fingers through the Vulcans sleek, ginger hair. Pavel silently said a wish, looking up at the beautiful star. I'Chaya watched the star fly by, mumbling a wish in Vulcan.

"What did you wish for?" Pavel asked, deconstructing his telescope.

"I have been informed that telling someone your wish will cause the wish to not come true," I'Chaya said logically, dismantling his telescope. 

"Ah yes, it still comes true if you tell your T'hy'la." Pavel gave him a wink, bundling up I'Chaya in his blanket.

"I wish that you stay with me forever, to space and back," I'Chaya sighed, looking up at Pavel.

"Tell me your wish since I told you mine," I'Chaya batted his eyelashes at Pavel, shuffling towards him.

"I wish that we get to share a room when we return to the Enterprise," Pavel said with cheer in his voice. I'Chaya looked up at him, wriggling out of his blanket cocoon. Pavel leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to I'Chaya's forehead, pressing his index and middle finger to I'Chayas. 

"It would be logical to return to my room before father finds out," he murmured, smiling at Pavel.

"Most logical, Ashayam," Pavel muttered, carrying I'Chaya back to his room. I'Chaya relaxed when his back hit his soft mattress, pulling Pavel down with him.

"Quick, under the covers," I'Chaya whispered, shuffling so Pavel was hidden from his father.

"Goodnight my love," Pavel mumbled, burying his head into I'Chaya's shoulder as they drift asleep.


End file.
